Memoirs of The Wind
by Skyflake Roses
Summary: Nobility is a rank that can only properly be earned by right of birth. It’s a lifestyle of manipulate or be manipulated. A generation to break this monotony is in order. A hand from the outside does wonders to their cause. OCxKensei. OCxKaien.


**Memoirs of The Wind**

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns everyone but my OCs

**A/N**: Yes, I rewrote it again, I didn't like the beginning of the old chapter one all that much.

**Chapter One -** Thus So...

**

* * *

**

_"Need some help kid?" The first thing that she had noticed was his dark forest green eyes. They radiated an odd yet comforting warmth. They were simply...mesmerizing._

_"Thank you." She had taken his hand and he effortlessly hoisted her up to her feet. He was strong too._

_"Jagaimo." Was his simple reply as he placed an innocent kiss onto the knuckles of her hand._

_"Seishou Sho Ro." Surprise had flickered through his eyes._

_"Cool. I live on the Seishou manor as well."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I was fortunate to have been taken in about a week ago. Just recently. I'm glad to have found another kind face that's around my age. So I take it that you're in the main house?"_

_"Yes, have they been looking for me?"_

_He had chuckled. "Yes, they think you're lost again."_

_"They have no faith in me."_

_"Well that's too bad since you might be running the place someday."_

_"I hope not."_

_"Why is that? It doesn't seem like a horrible position?"_

_"Maybe not for a guy..."_

_"You do have a point. Well....you could always become a shinigami."_

_"I doubt that anyone would let me onto that road."_

_"Well it's a good thing that I'm not anyone." Her heart skipped a beat, he was indeed an angel. "Come along Sho Ro-Hime, we've got some planning to do."_

* * *

Her dark lashes fluttered apart as cobalt eyes greeted the world. Sitting up, the sheets pooled into her lap. She began to think of her duties for the day, mentally crossing out the ones that she was going to skip. So calligraphy at one o'clock. That meant that she had most of the day to herself. The servants were easily swayed anyways.

With this in mind she slipped from her futon and fixed her bedding so that the servants wouldn't fuss about her. She stripped herself from the ghastly white silks and changed into a pair of dark blue robes. She grabbed a matching strip of silk and tied her hair into a tight bun, her bangs framing her face.

Silently she slid the shoji door open and slipped through the crack into her private garden. Closing the door she quickly covered the distance to the wall of the garden and she nimbly climbed the wall. Sitting at the top she paused to breathe in the first rays of light. The fresh, crisp winter air soothed her uneasy soul. Freedom was intoxicating.

She hopped down, not caring that her knees were splashed by the morning dew and she continued to sneak her way over to the other side of the manor. As she continued, her surroundings became more alive and people began to fill the pathways. She turned onto a rockier path that was seldom used and she was soon walking through welcoming gates.

"Hello Sho Ro-hime."

"Good morning"

"How are you Seishou-sama?"

"I'm rather well, thank you."

"Hime! You're not late!" Jagaimo smiled as he slipped from the hallway that he was in and fell into step beside her.

Sho Ro grinned. "Of course not, I was so excited that I woke up early. Is Yoruichi here?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-dono is here. She's eating right now."

"And Kaien?"

"He's here too, and Urahara tagged along."

"Jagaimo, you're the best." Sho Ro grinned as they slid another set of shoji doors open.

"I'm flattered."

Sho Ro had only known Jagaimo for roughly three months but they had grown extraordinarily attached as they tried to help one another. He was trying to help her gain freedom while she was trying to help him fit in.

He initially hadn't gained much attention. He was attractive with his chiseled features and his rough rebel look but he had only been taken in by a distant branch of the family. As a result, the gossiping wives of the clan only focused on the more 'desirable prizes'. News that he was to enter the shinigami academy on his third year stirred a lot of interest. So Sho Ro made sure to stick him with the right people and to keep him away from the clawing bimbo's and their parents.

Meeting Jagaimo for Sho Ro had been her breathe of fresh air. Wedding proposals were already being sent to her parents and she knew that it was only a matter of time before her parents would commit her to another prestigious family. Probably some stuck up, egotistical snob. And then she would be married off the second she blossomed into a young lady. However, Jagaimo knew everything about what was sometimes referred to as 'the underground', the world barred from nobility. It was enthralling and she was hungry for all of it.

"Yo, Sho Ro." Kaien winked as he patted the spot next to him.

"Yo. Yoruichi, Kisuke." Sho Ro smiled as she sat next to the empty spot at the table where a full plate of food was steaming.

"Aw, why not sit with me Sho-chan?" Kisuke playfully whined, a strand of blonde hair slipping itself into his mouth.

"'Cause Yoruichi's taking up the space." Sho Ro said, helping herself to the mini-feast.

"I meant on my lap silly." Kisuke's trademark fan fluttered in front of his face as he fluttered his eyelashes over dramatically.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she finished her eighth bowl of food. "Kisuke just eat, you're too skinny anyways."

"Not everyone has a hole in their stomach Yoru-chan...." The boy complained but ate anyways.

"Anyways, as I was saying..." Kaien haughtily began, excited to tell his master plans. "I finished making all of the fireworks for the festival next month." He paused and looked at everyone who waited for him to continue.

"You watch kabuki plays too much..." Jagaimo sighed as he plopped down at the table with a new glass of water.

"That's not the point." Kaien sulked before his voice rose again. "However, they exploded!" The Shiba paused watching as his comrades looked appalled.

"Are you kidding me Kaien? We needed those!" Yoruichi hissed angrily, her amber eyes narrowing. "What did you do to set them off?!?"

"Neh, neh, just wait for me to finish! Just wait." Kaien scowled, annoyed at being interrupted. "Anyways, the smoke began to clear so I stepped in to see if I could salvage anything. I had, after all worked on those fireworks for days. There was nothing left but an opening that the fireworks had created. So I slip through the opening and I found a giant, can anybody guess?"

The children all looked at each other confusedly.

"Money?" Jagaimo piped up first.

"Nope, it was better than money." Kaien smirked.

"Gold?" Sho Ro shrugged.

"Try again."

Yoruichi was interested. "Sake?"

Kaien blinked. "Uh, no..."

"A brain?" Kisuke shrugged.

Kaien scowled. "Sorry, I didn't find yours."

"That's too bad then." The blond yawned, shrugging the insult off as he stretched out onto his back.

"I'll show you guys when we're done." The raven haired boy declared.

"Kaien you jerk."

* * *

"Over here." Kaien announced as he began to shove the rock that had been used to guard the entrance to the side. They were in the middle of a forest on the edge of the Shiba grounds. It was an area, the grasses overgrown and the roots of trees stuck out hazardously One by one, they all descended into the entrance.

"This is a surprise." Sho Ro smiled. She had expected it to be a dingy cave filled with dead animals of some sort. But instead, it was vast, free, and seclusive. There were numerous boulders thrown about the area. On the walls, small halls had been carved out At the far edge, steam could be seen rising from the ground. Upon closer inspection, she saw it to be a hot springs. It was simple. It was the perfect hideout.

"Have you searched through everything yet?" Yoruichi asked as she ran over to the hollowed out section.

"Yeah, there's rooms jutting out from those hallways. People used to live here from a long time ago. Probably 3,000 years ago judging from some of the leftover artwork and furniture." Kaien announced as he led them over to the hallway.

It was a narrow hall and it appeared to jut off into three rooms. They all lit torches up and entered the rooms. There were all untouched, seemingly undisplaced despite Kaien's meddling. For the most part, they were bare. Mats had been crafted for bedding and ashes were left from where fires had previously burned. There were wall scrolls with an ancient undecipherable text scratched on it. Pottery was also set to the side.

"I feel like we stumbled upon something that we shouldn't be involved in Kaien-san." Kisuke muttered as he looked over each thing as much as he could without touching it.

"Shouldn't we report this place to someone?" Sho Ro questioned.

Kaien shook his head. "Nah, I just plan to drop the stuff off in front of the academy so that they can find it. Nothing significant was left behind that we can't bring there anyways."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Jagaimo murmured. "Anyways what should we do with this place?"

"Well, it'll be our hangout of course! Our home away from home." Kaien declared as they all left the hallway. "I figured that we could always get that one illuminating stone and stick it in here. We can bring in maybe a table, a couple futons a cabinet and some extra clothes. We should probably make an actual door too so that we can close it after we go in. We can be absolutely isolated from the rest of the world. This place is ours."

"Seems fun." Yoruichi smirked as she turned to Kisuke. "What do you think?"

"I see nothing wrong with it. Jagaimo-san?" The blond said, plopping onto the ground.

"Let's do it. Any objections hime?" The brunette asked.

"Hm. Just one." The Seishou threw a wooden sword at him. "You ready yet?"

"Heh, of course. You always get your business done, huh." The brunette smirked as he caught it with ease. "Let's warm up with the basics."

Smiling Kaien leaned back onto one of the rocks as he began to think to himself. Maybe he was a genius after all.

* * *

Wearily Sho Ro had slipped back into her room with the help of Jagaimo's shunpo. She had ended up skipping calligraphy but it was alright. She hadn't wanted to go anyways. She quickly changed out of her clothes and slipped a bath robe on before departing from her room.

"Sho Ro-sama!" A woman with graying hair shrieked upon seeing the young teen.

Sho Ro grinned. "Ah Shizuka! I've been looking for you. Can you please get someone to prepare my bath."

"Of course, I'll prepare it." Shizuka scowled as she led the noble down the hall. "But hime, where in the world have you been? You're nii-san has been worried sick!"

"I was out with Yoruichi-chan and Kaien-kun. I told you last night that I would be with them."

The older woman sighed, her voice laced with concern. "Hime, I know but you didn't even show up at breakfast."

"I'm sorry Shizuka but you know that if I showed up to breakfast I'd probably be dragged to that useless etiquette class." Sho Ro smirked as Shizuka only proceeded to grumble. She knew that Shizuka couldn't argue.

"Shizuka can you please tell my brother that I'm here now and that I will meet him once I'm done bathing."

"Of course hime, just don't drown. You're such a handful already." Shizuka smiled as she left.

Once Sho Ro was done she slipped into her sleeping gown and was led to her brother were he sat sipping on tea. His face brightened at the sight of her. "Shizuka you may leave now." The woman nodded as she left, leaving the two siblings behind.

"Seiji-nii you're home." Sho Ro smiled as she in front of her brother. He was a tall, handsome man with lightly tanned skin. His dark brown locks were pulled back into a braid, showing off his defined facial features.

"Yup, it's my day off and it's finally good to see you Sho." Seiji's electric blue eyes sparked with amusement. "So I see that you've been skipping lessons and that you've been off with the Shiba boy eh?"

"Kaien?" Sho Ro blinked at the question as she chewed on her unagi. She wasn't sure if she liked were it was going Yeah I hang out with him. He's very unpredictable...very animated. Anyways, congratulations on the promotion to fuku-taicho, you're only a step away from the top now. Did the Twelfth throw a party for you?"

Her brother merely smirked at her change in conversation but played along anyways. "Yeah, they did. They forced me to drink a lot too."

"They forced you?" Doubt was evident in Sho Ro's smirk.

"Heh, that's what you should tell the parents and anyone that asks. But yes, they did. I was hungover the next morning but taicho let it slide. She wasn't sober either so..." Seiji grinned at the memory as he ate.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence, exchanging words every now and then.

"Hey Sei-nii..." Sho Ro began as she picked at the remains of her food.

"Neh?"

"I would like to join the Gotei 13." There was a silence between them as Sho Ro picked nervously at her food.

"That's great. You think they'll let you?" Sho Ro let out a sigh of relief. At least she had her brother's approval.

"No, but can you talk to them when the academy admission exams date comes closer?"

"Of course, I'd never want you stuck with Shiba anyways." Seiji smirked as Sho Ro scowled.

"Seiji!"

* * *

**A/N**: Having a computer to work with is very convenient. I hope to get another chapter out soon, being sick in bed leaves me with nothing else to do :P Any japanese translations can be easily found with google but feel free to ask anyways.


End file.
